Naruto: Path of a Servant
by Extrememega
Summary: Naruto is summoned as a servant to fight in the fifth holy grail war, but this do not go as expected for Rin, his summoner. Follow Naruto as he makes an impact on our world like no other! Probably bad grammar, so beware!
1. The beginning

**Never have written a story before, so don`t expect anything too good in particular, but I like to try something new. Basically Naruto is summoned as a servant to fight in the fifth holy grail war, but this do not go as expected for Rin. Probably bad grammar, so beware!**

 **Naruto: Path of a Servant**

Chapter 1

In every era there is conflict, some are in bigger scale, some are just 2 people arguing, some are just…

„TEME!"

„DOBE!"

…complicated.

A big explosion errupted in a battlefield that is taken place inbetween 2 giant statues with a giant waterfall in the middle. Ontop of the water stood 2 figures, panting as they gazed in each others eyes.

Naruto, 16 years old, deep blue eyes that were shadowed by his wet blonde hair, wearing a orange and black jumpsuit. Infront of him stood his enemy…and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. His counterpart had one red eye with a strange patternand one white eye with cirle pattern and 3 tomoes in it, he was glaring into Naruto`s skull, scowling. His attire consisted of a grey top, black pants and a purple sash, thought it had seen better days.

After they victorious battle agains the Rabbit Godness, Kaguya, Sasuke took control of the nine bijuu in hopes of avenging his clan and family by bringing the world to it`s knees, but Naruto would have none of that. He knew this battle would eventually accour, Naruto knew Sasuke well, he knew he would have to use force to knock some sense into his best friend…no matter the cost.

They both charged the remaining chakra into their techniques. They knew that will be their last attack, it was all or nothing. Naruto formed a Rasengan, while Sasuke formed Chidori. The scene seemed familar…they have fought 3 years ago under similar circumstances at the same place and that time Sasuke was victorious.

„Let`s end this…shall we?" Naruto said confidently, his blue eyes gazing into Sasuke`s.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, still confident in his victory "Yes, time to end this" he said as he charged forward, chidori in hand.

Naruto screamed as he also lounged forward, Rasengan spinning in heavy velocity.

„RASENGAN!"

„CHIDORI!"

An enourmous explosion errupted that blinded everything in sight, both statues crashed into one another as the battlefield scrabled into shambles. Rocks fell one onto antoher as a huge mist of dust erradicated in the battlefield.

Sasuke smirked triumphaly as he connected his technique. His eyes widened thought when he spat out large amounts of blood onto the floor. He looked down and saw his chest, which would not had been a concern if that wouldn`t be the only thing he saw. He grunted and reattached his arm from Naruto as he fell down, taking Naruto down with him.

Lying ontop of a rock Naruto threw up blood as he tried to take in a breath of air, his left side of his body was missing a huge chunk, blood started pouring out of the wound. His gaze went to the right, where his eyes met Sasuke`s. He coundn`t help, but give out a sad smile seeing that his condition wasn`t any better.

„You win" Sasuke said as he felt that his vision started to get dark, his senses leaving him.

„No" Naruto couldn`t help, but smile even thought the grave situation „It`s a draw". Sasuke smirked as he threw up more blood"For what it`s worth I apolo-""Don`t" Naruto Interupted. „Just…don`t…" Naruto felt his vision to fade as he felt numbness he has not felt before.

„Still…." Sasuke murmed „it was good…to have…a friend" he closed his eyes as darkness took over. Naruto gazed up as he felt his blood leaking out of his body „Always having"cought"the last word, huh" he closed eyes as felt death claiming him.

End

Chapter 2: Hero

He felt like shit, it was way worse that any hangovers he ever had. He opened his eyes and started to get up slowly holding his head.

„What happ-" he got quite as he remembered his last actions. He looked around and saw some kind of gate ahead of him. He felt like he knew what this place was, but would not rush to make any assumptions. He looked down and saw plain white, the material he stood on was unfamiliar. He looked around and saw nothing, just more white.

He started to walk slowly to the gate as a figure suddently apreared before him.

„Who are you" Naruto asked quietly, he felt calm, his headache gone.

„It does not matter" the figure started "what matters is you Naruto Uzumaki" he started to get way too close for Naruto`s liking. Not acting fast enought, Naruto could do nothing as the the unknow man touched his head.

Naruto gasped as the felt a suddent rush of memories take over him, the feeling was similar to how shadow clones brought the memories they experienced back to him, but it was different. He remembered how he had saved various people, fought madman and criminals, saved countries…and the world. The memories stoped as he gasped for air. He felt weak compared to the person before him, but felt no ill intentions from him.

„Where am I?"

„At the Hall of Heroes" the man said strongly as he led Naruto the the gate „only a few humans were capable of reaching the status of heroic spirt during their lifetimes like you Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto just starred at the man „What does it exactly mean" „It means that your spirit is too important to just send you to heaven" Naruto`s eyes widened as he realized a few things, first, he was dead, second, if he reached this place, he was sure others made it here too and third…

„Will I see my family" Naruto could not help, but hope that it was the case. „No" the figure said flatly „You will not meet any humans you encountered in your lifetime here if they were not classified to be named heroic spirt after their death"

„And who did make it" there had to be a few, he knew.

„None".

Naruto`s eyes widened and stopped walking „What, but that`s…THERE IS NO WAY, NOONE MADE IT HERE, I KNEW MANY HEROES" Naruto just could not belive noone else were classified as a hero.

„Heroes yes, not a heroic spirit" the figure did not stop walking towards the gate and had gotten a foot away from it."This is a place where only the most accomplished and succesfull heroes manage to get and in the last 2 centuries only 2 men managed to gain this title, including you"

„Who is the other one?"

„Hashirama Senju"

Naruto just gluped as he starred at the gate.

„What awaits me here"

The figure summoned a key in his hands and unlocked the gate. There was a HUGE castle infront of him that did not look like any of the structures he had seen in his time. Surrounding the castle was a garden this which was more like a forest, but was well kept. Everything just seemed bright and colorfull.

„Enternity"

Chapter 3:New beginning

Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.

Repeat five times, but when each is filled, destroy it, set.

The circle, where Rin Tohsaka was standing on shaped with different seals, started glowing red. She had her eyes closed as she was focusing on the ritual.

„You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding" she felt her body heat up, she was confident she would success „Guardian of scales!"

A bright red light sparng to life, exploding in all directions, filling the room with dust, making Rin cought,

„Perfect!" she exclaimed, with a smile on her face „I know I drew the most powerfull card!..eh?"

She looked around the room and found…nothing. „Where is my servant! I did it perfectly, too!" she was getting quite annoyed with the whole situation and tried to understand where she did wrong.

She yelped as a a loud bang could be heard in a room next to her. She immediatly threw herself into that direction, running.

She threw herself at the door that was damaged from the explosion and yelped as she fell with the door down. „Ouch" she grimaced, holding her head in pain.

„Youngsters theese days…" a voice brought Rin from her dilema back to reality. A big man stood infront of her, reaching 6'3 in height. He had short, spiked blonde hair, calm blue eyes, and whinskers on his face. He was wearing simple white pants and a white jacket, black sandals and had a pouch on his side. He appeared to be 23 and had a calm aura around him. He just smiled at her and walked towards her.

„I ask you, are you my Master?" the man reached out his hand, probably already knowing the answer.

Rin just looked up and grasped his hand, getting up"Yes, my name is Rin Tohsaka, I ask you are you my servant?"

„Yes, I am, I came to your side in this war as of archer class" Archer just smiled again as he looked around the room…or what`s left of it „Do you always live in such a dump?"Rin`s eye started twitching, she let out a growl and pointed her finger at him"You made this mess! Had you summoned to the summoning circle none of this would had happened"

Archer chuckled slighty and used his index finger to poke Rin`s forehead"Ow"

„Had you summoned me properly that would had been the case, but since you look a bit inexperienced, I guess you messed up and got me summoned here" Archer grinned seeing her get red.

„Shut up! You are my servant so I expect you to show some manners to your master!" Archer just laughted seeing some similarities between this girl and his leader way back when he was alive.

„What`s so funny?" Rin still was blushing, not completly sure how the handle the situation. „Nothing master, just some memories from the past" Archer closed his eyes, his smile never leaving him. He opened his eyes and looked at Rin „How about some tea?"

Scene break

Rin looked down at her tea cup as she sat in her living room. Next to her Archer was using his teaspoon to dissolve the sugar in his tea. Complete silence filled the room as the two of them drank their tea.

„You seem pretty down" Archer finally said taking another sip of tea.

„.." Rin just starred down not saying anything, making Archer raise a brow.

„No offense" Rin started „but I hoped to summon a Saber class servant"

„Hmmm" Archer just smiled „belive me, I can hold my own pretty well"

„You do?"Rin asked"then what was your real name, back when you were alive"her brown eyes starring at Archer blue ones.

„My name…"Archer stood up and walked to the window"my name..is Naruto Uzumaki"

Rin just starred at Naruto`s back, she could not stop herself"as in….fishcake?"

Naruto`s eye twitched, but did not give it away with his back turned to her"…it`s maelstrom….why do people not get it?" he murmed the last part to himself.

„Never heard of you" Rin said out flatly as she took a sip out of her tea. Naruto`s eyes widened as he looked at her „Really, did your history book not mention a hero, who saved the world from an infinite ilusion that would had caused all people to dream enternaly?" Rin just starred at Naruto"..No.."

Naruto took a deep breath and put down the tea cup he was holding and brushed his hand throught his hair.

„Are you ok?" Rin did not understand this Naruto guy at all, was he upset?

„Yes, it is just…" Naruto grumbled as he took a deep breath „WHAT THE FUCK! I WAS ONE OF THE TWO PEOPLE THAT MANAGED GREAT DEEDS IN MY TIMELINE TO BE NAMED HEROIC SPIRIT AND THE HISTORY BOOK DID NOT MENTION ME?"he had his both arms out in a V form, his fist clenched. Rin sweatdropped at his sudden outbrust „and i thought i would act all cool and mysterious to impress the people in this era and show what a great hero I was back then! WHY!" he was on all fours, hitting his fist at the floor repeadetly.

„..act? What do you mean?" she can`t figure him out! What was he?

Naruto took in a deep breath and looked at her sheepishy „Well, I thought that since I will encounter other hero`s from the past, I should show myself from my best side…but if noone knows who I am…" He gave a nervous chuckled waiting for her reaction.

„So, in reallity you are…""Not like I acted before...let me intruduce myself again!" Smoke suddently errupted from where Naruto stood. Now it was Rin`s eyebrows turn to twitch as she understood that he was far from what she expected from a servant.

„Fated by becomming a Jinchuriki at the day of my birth, I encountered many hardships which I fought throught and became a shinobi of Konohagakure, I saved nations throught my willpower and was considered one of the best shinobi of my village, I was one of the main factors the fourth Shinobi war was won and saved the world from misery!" confeti was flying everywhere and Rin had to stop herself from slapping her face from the cringes the man infront of her caused."The man who`s charm cannot resist any woman, the hero of all humans eveywhere, the Sage of mount Myoboku, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, datebayo!" a small firework exploded behind Naruto as he took a ridicilous štance.

Rin felt all energy leave her body, a blank expression on her face as she sat down"Why me…"Rin could not understand why fate decided to amek this ridicilous man her servant.

„This was SO PERFECT!"Naruto exclaimed laughting to himself"I had practiced this for so long, I am glad my work was not in vain"smiling Naruto patted himself.

„NO, IT WAS NOT"Rin screamed, got up and punched Naruto onto the back of his head."Ay"Naruto exclaimed and held his head."That was the most ridicilous thing I HAD EVER SEEN, you will get yourself together and act like you did before!" Rin was red in anger and shook her fist infront of Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her"No, I don`t wanna, it is way too much fun" he loved teasing people, he had endured way too much from the training of Kakashi and Jiraiya, now it was his turn.

Rin just glared at Naruto and held her command seals on her arm infront of him „If you don`t, I will bring you"she gritted her teeth and threathened.

Naruto stopped smiling and Rin got uncomfortable from the pressence infront of her.

„I would not do that if I were you" Naruto said simply, making her get un guard.

„Oh and then what?" Rin acted tough, she needed to get control on this situation. She needed to be the one who leads or their chances of winning the grail are really low.

Naruto signed as he explained„I tell you one thing about me as a Servant, when most of theese servants died, they were just humans like us, with a few exceptions of course and the grail brought them here with enchanted power, but me…." A blue aura emerged from Naruto overwhelming Rin, as she had never felt such power before. „The five nations knew how to bring the maximum out of their people, some grew so powerfull they could destroy mountains.." Naruto started to walk around Rin „some could destroy armies singlehandely.." he looked out of the window „..some had power that could equal of a god" Rin felt goosebumps as Naruto finally looked into her eyes „some like me did manage to defeat a god" Rin`s eyes widened. Naruto walked up to her and held her hand with the command seals. „I admit, your newday magic is strong, but…" she felt dread as her command seals glowed and dissapeared."But compared to my era they are just some childwork" the seals appeared in Naruto`s left arm.

„How" she was too shocked to make complete sentences.

„Do not blame yourself, I was planning on doing that to anyone who summoned me" Naruto started to walk toward the window „since you are not a master anymore, you don`t have to fear other will try to kill you, but just incase you should hide"

„Wait!" Rin took a few stops foward „You will not survive in this world for long because you need someone to give you mana! You need me!" Rin desperatly tried to reason him, she will not lose in the first hour she got her servant!

Naruto just smiled and held his stomatch „Accually I have someone to give me mana, sorry, but I never wanted to compete in this war" and with that Naruto dissapeared.

Rin stood looking at the location Naruto dissapeared. After a few minutes she let out an angry scream and stomped her foot on the floor. „That bastard he pay for this!"

Scene break

„Whoa" Naruto exclaimed as he walked throught in the city of Fuyuki. He was impressed by the technology of the city. Even thought thought the grail he had knowlege of this era, experiencing it was different.

He got many looks from people, thanks to his attire, but paid no mind to it. „This looks so COOL!" he exclaimed before a big entertainment park. With an exited smile he went to the park.

5 hours later

Stealing tickets that worked as currency in the park was not difficult, he enjoyed himself greatly having experienced something new. He sat down on a bench just outside the park eating a corn dog. He was sure if he could stay in this world forever he would just consume all the fast food there is. He exclaimed happily as he streched his body on the bench.

Night came quickly at that time of the year, Naruto just watched as people started to close their shops. He started to wonder if he should just steal some money and get himself a hotel room. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a few pressences in the distance.

A few minutes later Naruto was ontop of a lamp post looked at the people down. He saw Rin with a boy with red hair and brown jacket, following them was a woman with blonde hair and blue battle dresss, a cloak over her attire. They seem not to notice his pressence and decided that there was no need to talk to them. He was about to go, but he felt 2 more people incomming.

„Good evening, mister" a little girl with white hair greeted the boy with red hair"this is the second time we meet like this"behind the little girl stood a giant of a man, his only clothing consisted of an old battleskirt, He had a big sword in his hand which he wielded with 1 hand.

She took a few steps foward and bent her knees"It`s nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Ilya, Illyasviel von Eizernbern"

The trio was caucios of the two infront of them, Ilya`s companion was without a doubt a servant…a strong one. Ilya seemed relaxed and smiled at them making them even more sweat.

„Shiroe"Rin started"if i were you..try to run" the boy, Emiya, gasped at Rin and looked at the gigant servant.

„Are you done talking?" Ilya started"Can we start?"she continued to smile.

„Okay, I'll kill you now, get them, Berserker!"Berserker body turned red as he leaped at the three of them. Missles interrupted him thought in mid air, a few explosions errupted and Berserker got on the ground thought unscrathed.

Everyone looked up to the lamp post Naruto was sitting on, swirling kunai with explosion tags on them. He was impressed by the sheer pressence Berserker gave off. Maybe he would be a challange.

„Hey you!" Rin called up to him. He looked down and saw her still angry with him"Do you have ANY idea what kind of trouble I got in because you left?" Naruto just yawned and looked at Berserker"Do you really think this is the time?"Berserker yelled as he prepared to charge once more.

„Tch, don`t think this is over yet, Archer!" Rin stated, but was suprised to see Berserker next to her, thought targeting Shiroe. The woman servant servant interruped him and swung her sword at him.

Naruto just observed as the two servant fought, he had to admit, he was wrong, the servants fighting were nowhere weak or taken lightly. The blonde servant, obviously Saber, was making great effort against Berserker, he was impressed. The way she fought was forcefull and hard, but at the same time had great technique. Berserker on the other hand was just brute power, but exeeded that of Saber`s by quite a margin. He decided to join the fight and started channeling his chakra.

Berserker was ready to charge at Saber yet again, but could found out he could not move, he looked down and saw his feet got caught in wires.

„The bigger they are…"he looked up and saw Naruto at the lamppost holding a rasengan in hand"..the greater the fall!"Naruto exclaimed and appeared infront on Berserker. Everyone eye`s widened as the technique connected with Berserker. The giant roared as his right side of the body was slowly ripping off.

Ilya just watched as part the rasengan tore throught her servant and his weapon dropped on the floor. She frowned at the unexpect combat, this archer guy was not taken lighly.

Naruto jumped back, a good sized hole now in Berserker`s body, where his hearth should be. He relaxed and walked towards the dead body, „ROAR"his eyes widened as Berserker wounds started to fade and his body regenerating „How the…"

„Berserker`s real name is Heracles, the greatest hero in greek mythology, thought his great deed the gods awarded him with twelve lifes" Ilya stated as Berserker growled and charged at Naruto. He evaded 3 quick swings, but got hit in his side and got thrown a feet away. He quickly steadied himself and observed Berserker. „This servant is something else…a noble phanthasm that gives him 12 live`s is just so unfair"he could not help, but smirk at the challange ahead. „This whole war thing may be interesting".

Ilya frowned seeing Naruto`s smile"What are you smiling for? Do not see that you are outclassed?" Naruto took a battle stance closing his eye`s"There is no joy in a battle where you just simply outclass your opponent, it is way more fun…" he opened his eyes which are now yellow in color, toad-like irides with orange pigmentations around his eyes"..if you have to fight with all your soul!" he disappeared and appeared infront of Berserker. The giant predicted Naruto`s punch and dodged it, but was still hit with a powerfull force. He was pushed a few feet back, but made no signs of pain.

Saber watched the battle with interest, she was suprised the Archer was fighting close-combat, but was even more suprised he was holding up with the Berserker class servant. She liked the fighting spirt Archer posseses and continued to watch. Her eye`s widened when he started to perform the ball like technique he used before, but in bigger scale.

„12 lives or not…if you are blasted to moleculare level you die on the spot, Heracles" Naruto told Berserker as he finished his Rasenshuriken in his hand"Let`s see you live throught this!"

„Berserker!" Ilya interrupted the battle as the warriors were ready to jump in „that`s enought for today, let`s go home"she huffed and Berserker jumped back to her, taking her on his shoulder.

Naruto stopped his technique and glared at Ilya"Don`t interfere in a duel small lady…people tend to get angry if you do that" Ilya huffed, turning her head away from Naruto`s direction"Like I care, you better watch out Archer! We will come back for you!" and with that the duo walked away.

Naruto signed and walked towards the three, who stood the last few minutes in silence, he raised a brow when Saber took an agressive stance infront of him."Whoa lady, were we not on the same side a few second ago?" He took a few steps forward as Saber clenched her sword in hand.

„Stop Saber! He is right, he helped us even thought he did not have to!"Shiroe ordered Saber. She relaxed her stance, but was still on guard in case he tried something. Naruto smiled at the three"How about we-""You!"Rin got infront of Naruto and pointed her finger at this head."Uhhh….me?"Naruto pointed at himself confused."Yes, you! Explain yourself!"Naruto tilted his head to the side not getting her. He looked over at Shiroe and Saber"What does she mean?"Rin gritted her teeth in anger. Saber pointed at his right hand, as he looked at it dumbly."Oh"

„Don`t „Oh"me! We were supposed to be a team, but you stole it right at the beginning! You can`t win the grail without a master!"

Naruto scratched his head, but smiled nonetheless"I don`t want the grail" he replied"the only thing I want at this moment is ramen, do you guys know a bar?"

Rin gaped at him, Shiroe laughed and Saber gave a small smile, finding him quite interesting,

„This whole fighting over a cup that grant you a wish is really just a waste of time, if you wish something you fight for it and accomplish it with your own two hands! There are no shortcuts, dattebayo!" Naruto beamed pumping his fist in the air. Saber narrowed her eyes at that sentence"How can you fight for it when you are dead, Archer? The Holy grail war gave us servants a chance for a wish too, do you not intend to use that power for your own good?"

„Hmm" Naruto got into a thinking pause"No, not really" the three of them sweatdropped"I mean, if I really had to wish for something that would be infinite ramen at the moment" Shiroe laughted again until Rin hit him in the side, Saber took a few steps foward until she was 2 feet away from him."If not for ramen, then what do you want, Archer? Why are you participating in this war?" Only thoose heroes who had a wish to be accomplished are brought into the war, if the man does not seek fights or the grail, what does he?

Naruto signed, shaking his head, keeping a smile on his face"I am really just enjoying that I am back to life, really. Dying at the age of 16 did not really give me a chance to enjoy my life to it`s fullest. I did have a wish…to be alive and do whatever I want!"he exclaimed holding his arms in a V sign"now that it is done, my wish got true"

Saber interrupted him, her green eyes still calculating his every move, the way he spoke was selfish and rash, but he did not posses the aura for that, it was calm and kind at the same time one of a leader or a king. „There are some flaws in your logic, once the grail is touched by a servant the others will disappear back to their afterlife"

Naruto smirked brushing his hand through his hair, he tried not to look smug, but failed miserably"Like some grail has that kind of power over me" Sabers eyes widened at that"the thing about the Holy grail is that is has his own will, it has a desire. It is a strong, magical brain that has power over most servant,but.."

„Not you?"Rin did not understand Naruto, he said words like these before"You said that you killed a god before is that why?"

Shiroe gasped at that, defeat a god? This man must be strong as one in that case. But if he was so strong why is he so…

„HA, the looks on your faces are priceless!" Naruto laughed hearthly holding his stomach. Rin got red in the face and pointed at his face with her index finger"So you lied!"

…childish.

„Well, not entirely, I probably could give them a good fight thought. One of my last fights was agains a woman with god like power, but me and with a few friends defeated her, saving the world in the process, but since your history books did not cover that I cannot prove that".

„and who are you then?" Shiroe asked curious.

A sparkle appeared in Naruto`s eye as his higher side of his face was covered in a shadow.

„Who am I, you ask?"

„Not this again!" Rin shouted before coughing with Shiroe and Saber. Smoke exploded from the spot where Naruto stood and small fireworks started going off.

„I saved my village the day I was born by becoming a Jinchriki, climbed my way up to become a great shinobi and saved nations in the process! The main reason the fourth shinobi war ended in victory! The man who`s charm cannot resist any woman, the Sage of mount Myoboku, then one and only…"the three covered their eyes from a sharp light that appeared behind Naruto"Naruto Uzumaki, DATTEBAYO!" confeti started pouring down on them, Naruto had taken once again a plain stupid pose.

Complete silence, Rin covered her eyes with her hand in shame, how did she manage to summon such an idiot. Shiroe`s eye twitched, his brain cannot process this kind of information. Unlike those two Saber had the looked of an awed child on her face. Naruto smirked at her, obviously proud of himself"That introduction was awesome, am I right?"she just nodded her head completely agreeing. Rin had a look of disbelief on her face. „I thought better of you Saber" Saber blushed not understanding what she did wrong.

„Rin, is there something wrong with his introduction?"Saber asked Rin seriously, thought, her blushing was still visible.

„Yes, it is ridiculous!" Rin was ready to rip her hair out, when she prepared for this war, she did not expect this!

„You just can`t handle my awesomeness!" being back alive was so good!"maybe I should give some tips how to be cool…you just need to ask me nicely!"Naruto smile was nearly ripping his face.

„Never" Rin dramatically replied making Naruto drop his head.

„Whatever, how about some ramen?"

Scene break

In the night Fuyuki city was not exactly a sign to beware. Most residents were asleep home, not going outside because of the gas leaks recently. In a street where no one was in sight, stood a ramen stand, which had seen better days, but was the only thing that resembled life on the street.

„One more bowl old man!"

„Coming up!"

Saber again looked at Naruto in awe as he slurped down yet another bowl of ramen, that was his 34th cup. Shiroe was crying silently because Naruto managed to convince him to pay for the food."Why? WHY?"screamed a voice in Shiroe`s head as he smiled on the outside.

Rin did not look bothered at all, maybe she accepted the fact her summoned servant was so wreid.

„Here you go" the ramen chef in his early forty`s again laid down a miso ramen infront of Naruto.

„Hey Saber" Naruto got Saber`s attention"want to see something cool?"

Saber got a bit vary and was ready to get her weapon just in case, she narrowed her eyes and nodded.

Naruto took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and laid his hands at the side of the bowl of ramen, he took another breath and shouted"Katsu!"

Saber waited for something to happen, she was ready for anything, her hands clinching for her sword.

„Well?"she asked.

Naruto said nothing as he pointed at his ramen bowl. She looked at it and dropped her jaw, it was empty. Naruto grinned and pointed his thumb at himself"Awesome, am I right?" Shiroe watched as Saber again just nodded her head not believing her eyes,

„That`s it!" Rin cannot take it anymore.

„Something wrong, little gem?"

„Don`t call me that! What is up with this carefree attitude, you were supposed to fight to death with other servants, instead you just goof around!"

„Are you mad at me that Lancer attacked you at your school?" Naruto asked.

„Do you have any idea how close it was for me? Had I not surprised him I had no way of running away!" Rin said folding her hands over her chest, glaring at Naruto.

„But it`s weird, why would he attack you, if you no longer are a master?" Shiroe was sure that Lancer knew Rin was no master any longer, thus had no reason to attack her.

„Maybe it is something personal between Lancer`s master and Rin?" Saber chipped in"do you have any enemies, Rin?"

„Not really, at least I think so…"

„So basically you are telling me that even thought you are free to go from this war, someone is still after your head" Naruto devoured another cup of ramen and stood up.

"To tell you the truth, I rather go around and have fun in the city, adapt to this new era and live the rest of my life like I want"he began. He turned towards Rin, smiling"but I do not want the blood of girls, who`s in need of help, on my hands"her eye`s widened"from now on, I, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko and shinobi of the Leaf village, shall protect you until this war is over!"

Rin was surprised he would help her"And how do I know you won`t ditch me again?"

Naruto smiled before pointing his thumb at himself"because I do not have anyone controlling my life, I can make my own choices like I want, the only reason why I took the command seals, now you may not be my master anymore, but more like a..friend" Rin just starred"and just for your knowledge, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises, Datebayo!"

Rin almost blushed, but got it together, however she could not stop her smile from appearing on her face"Thank you".

Shiroe and Saber watched this interaction with smiles on their faces, positive aura filling the ramen bar.

„What is a Jinchuriki and a Kyuubi?" Shiroe proceeded over what Naruto said, theese words were not familiar with him.

„I also would like to know" Saber chipped in.

„Ugh, a Jinchuriki is a human sacrifice, who got something sealed up in him" the three just starred at him.

„And what do you have sealed in you?" Rin did not get him.

Naruto scratched his head and tried to come up with a way to explain it to them"well…" he shook his head"I just show you".

„All of you come touch my hand" he held his left arm infront of him. The three looked at each other before doing as Naruto said.

They all gasped when their vision changed and they were ankle deep in water. Naruto stood infront of them with a smiled on his face, a wall of orange behind him.

„Where are we?" Saber asked and looked to her left and right, they were in a sewer of sorts"a reality marble?"

„You are in my mindscape, I share it with Kurama or Kyuubi no yoko, he is friendly thought so don`t worry"

„And where is he?" Shiroe was amazed of such magic that can give others access to their mindscape.

They gasped when the wall behind Naruto started to move. Shiroe actually got flat on his ass, Rin and Saber took a few steps back, completely surprised.

They felt sudden sense of dread came over them, cold sweat running down their necks. They were suprised when enormous amount of killing intents hit them like a waterfall. Rin and Shiroe totally froze and Rin fell on her knees"I am going to die" repeated in her head. Saber had her sword in hand fully exposed, never in her life had she felt so….small. The beast infront of them was huge, his eye was bigger than her, it was a fox with red slitted eyes and nine tails behind him. The energy the beast erupted was overwhelming, she knew if it decided to attack it was over.

„Stop it Kurama, they are friends" Naruto chipped in from his spot, before turning his head towards him"and long time no see".

The killing intent stopped as the three of them took in long breaths. Saber watched as the beast`s head turned towards Naruto before grinning his fangs at him. She gasped as the beasts hand shot towards Naruto."Watch out!" she screamed at him, before watching dumbfundead. The beasts hand was gripped into a fist which was met with Naruto`s fist, a fist bump.

„ **HAHA, I knew you would come back, Naruto!"** Kurama was grinning a wide smile, happy to see his long time companion back alive.

„Heh, you know me, death is not an obstacle" Naruto replied again with a smile on his face"I am just happy that you were at my side when I got sent to this era".

„ **Same, we will have to talk about this later on** " Naruto nodded before turning to the trio.

„Kurama meet, Shiroe, Rin and Saber, they are friends" Kurama nodded before laying down with his head on his paws" **they don`t really seem strong** ".

Saber wanted to argue, but could not find her words. „They are, believe me" she was surprised Naruto praised them"they don`t use chakra the same way we used to, but still posses unique powers".

„ **If you say so, pipsqueak. If you don`t have anything important to talk about then leave. I need to sleep** "he grunted closing his eyes.

„See you Furball!" with a wave the four appeared before the ramen bar.

„What was that" Rin finally found her voice before turning to Naruto.

„That was Kurama, at start we did not see an eye for an eye, but after some time we became friends. He has another 8 siblings like him" he smiled at them before scratching the back of his head „Sorry for not warning you".

Scene break

Inside Shiroe`s home

The four of them are drinking tea as Naruto explained the purpose of Jinchuriki, how they were used as weapons of war and showed the strength of the five major villages.

„At first me and Kurama did not get along, but with some hard love I got him convinced, now we are the best of friends".

„Hard love?" Shiroe asked surprised.

„Yeah, I had to fight him in my mind to get control over his chakra, I deafeted him with the help of my friends and mom" Naruto smiled remembering meeting his mother, a memory he will never forget.

„Could mere people really defeat such demon, I mean Kurama" Rin corrected herself after Naruto glared at her for the demon part."People always feared the Tailed beasts, thus enslaving them for their own purpose, never were they asked what they want" he took a sip of his tea"people on my era were strong, many of them could defeat tailed beasts" they were surprised at that"of course some are stronger than others Kurama was the strongest of the bijuu".

„How strong are you?" Shiroe asked Naruto, Rin and Saber were also curious. Naruto shrugged"Strong, but it does not matter because I do not plan to use that strength, remember, I am here untill the war is over, protecting Rin"

The ring of the house bell stopped the conversation. Shiroe`s face hit realization, then he got up and pushed Saber and Naruto into a different room in the house"Stay here!"and left.

Naruto looked at the pushable door in confusion, he looked at Saber for an explanation.

She also shrugged her shoulders"I felt two presences outside the house, maybe they are friends and he does not want to involve them in the war"

„Make`s sense"Naruto nodded and looked into the dark room"but at least he could had given us something to do".

Saber signed and sat down on her knees "Nothing we can do now".

Naruto laid his back at the wall, looking at Saber"Say…"Saber turned her head at him"I pretty much told everything important about me, what about you? Who were you back in time?"

Saber bit her lips as she looked down at her hands „I would like to keep it a secret". That got Naruto even more curious"Come on, your secret is safe with me, tell the good guy Naruto who you are" he got infront of Saber and started to playfully poke her arm.

She turned her head"No"

Naruto signed and laid his back now down the floor"Laaaaame"and closed his eyes.

Saber knew that there was a chance she would need to face Naruto and seeing that he was strong, she had to keep a few triumph cards. She remained in her spot and waited for something to happen.

Naruto`s eyes shot open and once again was face to face with Saber with a big grin on his face. Saber blushed, his face was way too close.

„I know who you are!" Naruto exclaimed pointing his index finger at her nose. Her eyes widened, but kept sitting"Do you?".

„I thought about it, and came to an conclusion!"Naruto said obviously proud of himself, he got up and walked towards the door"A young woman with blonde hair, who does not want her identity to be known, look medieval…"he turned back to her. She swallowed her saliva, seeing he was so sure of himself"Does he really know?". He brought his finger over his head"…you are…"Naruto made an dramatic pause before bringing his finger again infront of her nose"Jeanne d'Arc!"

Silence.

„No I am not!" Saber`s face turned angry as Naruto covered from the now female fury"again some idiot conclusions! Why does everyone take me for her!" Saber started fumming to herself obviously not happy with being mistaken with the said maid. Naruto tried to reason her"Come on, it is not a bad guess..".

"It is, do you have any idea what trouble that got me in the last war!"

Naruto`s eyes widened"The last war?"Saber stopped fumming. She looked down and cursed her small mistake.

„So, this is the second Holy grail war you fight?"Naruto asked and saw her nod. She obviously did not want to bring that up. Naruto signed, not seeing what is wrong with her.

„Seriously, you need to relax" Saber gave him a confused look"You are way too tense, come one!" Naruto grabbed Saber`s hand and started heading towards the door.„Wait! Shiroe said to…""Shiroe said this, Shiroe said that, bla bla" Naruto mocked in a girly voice „are you not curious, who he got over?"

Saber looked down, of course she was curious, but only because Naruto made her notice the lacking knowledge.

„Come it be fun" with a grin Naruto opened the doors leading to the house garden and froze. Infront of them stood Shiroe with his eye twitching. Naruto had the decency to look sheepish while Saber again looked down.

A minute later

The two servant were led back into the living room too quick for their liking, they were not prepared to be sat down by the table where Rin and two other girls sat. The first woman was young, had long violet hair with a ribbon on the side and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform and looked surprised seeing them enter. The other woman was in her late twenties or early thirthies, had a short haircut, brown in color, brown eyes and was wearing a green dress, she had the look of utter confusion on her face.

„This is Saber and Naruto, they will also be staying her for a while" Shiroe introduced the two of them."Stay?" Naruto asked to himself, looking at Rin, who held her hand in a V sign, that went thought unnoticed by the two.

„Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Saber" Saber bowed before the two formally.

„Same here! Name`s Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto grinned giving them a thumbs up.

The violet haired girl stood up before bowing down"Hello, I am Sakura" she tried to be polite, but Naruto could spot a bit of sadness in her eye when she looked at Saber. The other woman was gazing at them before jumping on her feet,

"AAAAH, Shiroe! This in unacceptable! There is no way I let you sleep under the same roof with random people! What are you thinking!" she accused pointing her finger at them, in reality inside the womans head a chibi version of herself raised her fists in the air saying she doesn`t want to share the food"This isn`t a hotel, you know!"

"What is the big deal, the house is as big as one and it is not your choice to make" Shiroe shot back, a bit annoyed with the woman.

"Excuse me miss…"Naruto waited. "Taiga Fujimura, teacher and guardian of Shiroe here" she introduced herself with a huff. "Miss Taiga, I can assure you we mean no ill, actually it is quite the opposite" Naruto started, smiling at her.

"The opposite? What do you mean?" she waited for an answer. It was Rin who stood up and walked in between the two servants that replied "The two of them are bodyguards, Naruto is my bodyguard, while Saber is Shiroe`s" Taiga`s eyes widened as did Sakura`s. "Bodyguards for what reason? Does someone want to hurt you both?"

Rin waved her hands before"None of that, my family thought it was a good idea to hire Naruto for my safety, but Saber here…" "I knew Kiritsugu, he ensured that I would later protect Shiroe once the time comes"Saber interrupted Rin, who signed in relief at the save.

Taiga looked surprised at Saber"You knew Kiritsugu-san?"Saber nodded her head before looking at Shiroe, who was as surprised as Taiga that she knew his dad.

"We had our differences thought, reason why we separated out ways" Saber looked down remembering the past. The others looked at her trying to figure her out. Taiga huffed before pointing at Saber"I will not let someone just take my place as Shiroe`s protector" at this Shiroe`s eye twitched"I challenge you to a duel!" Saber just tilted her head.

At the dojo

Saber and Taiga stood across each other, wooden sword in hands. The others stood at the side waiting for the outcome, thougth, only Sakura probably thought Taiga stood a chance, speaking of her, Naruto seemed uneasy about her. She acted like a nice girl, no doubt that she meant no ill to anyone, but Naruto sense so… little from her. His ability to feel emotions seemed to not completely work on her. Then he noticed something weird….He looked at Rin and back to Sakura, repeating the process a few times. "They look pretty similar to each other…"

"I yield!" he was stopped from his thought when Taiga announced her loss. He missed the fight, but the outcome was clear before it began. Taiga was crying anime tears, shouting to the sky, why did she have to share her food. Everyone sweatdropped at this, before Taiga stood up and pointed her wooden sword at Naruto "Now it`s your turn!"

Naruto looked dumbfounded at her"But Saber…""I don`t care, I trust Rin since she is a top student, but I know nothing about you! Prove your worth!"Naruto looked at Shiroe for instructions. He just signed and nodded his head at Naruto, who slowly started to walk in the middle of the dojo.

"Don`t forget your sword!" Taiga stood across him, sword ready. Naruto smiled at her, making her blush a bit"I just use this" he took a splinter from the floor that was left behind from the last fight. Taiga`s blush turned into a scowl of anger"Don`t mock me!"and with a roar of a tiger rushed at him. Naruto signed before rushing in as well, throwing his splinter at the very end of her sword impaling in it. Taiga was surprised when the velocity of the splinter made her sword in hand turn backwards, even thought she held her sword firmly she could do nothing when she lost her grip of her sword. Her eye`s widened when Naruto apeared before her, taking her sword and pointed it at her neck.

"Yield" Naruto said calmly, pointing the word at her neck.

".."Taiga just nodded, before slurping down in a dramatic pose"I am getting old…"

Naruto threw the sword to Shiroe before turning at Taiga with a smile"You did good, the spirit you gave of was amazing, be proud" Taiga turned her head up and saw Naruto extending his hand at her. She blushed red again, took his hand and turned a bit sideways trying to hide her embarrassment"..you can stay"with that she got up. Sakura and Rin giggled at Taiga`s expense, while Shiroe`s eye again twitched at Taiga. Saber just observed the splinter in the wooden sword"The accuracy to hit a splinter at the top of the sword, which was moving rapidly back and forth…"then she remembered Naruto was of Archer class, she shook her head before everyone left for dinner.

The group moved in silence and Naruto could not stop comparing Rin with Sakura, even thought their personalities seemed different they looked quite alike.

"Say Rin…" Naruto started getting her attention"is Sakura related to you?" The two girls stopped walking, like a wall appeared before them. Rin looked wide eyed at Naruto while Sakura looked sadly down. For Naruto it was an immediately a Yes for an answer, but that topic seemed to be tabu. "We are from different families" Rin started to walk past all of them, who looked at her back. Naruto looked at Sakura, who was silent. "So are you two not related, Sakura?" from their reactions it was a clear answer. Sakura put a smile on her face, before replying"No, it was just as Rin said, we are from different families" Naruto looked into Sakura`s violet eyes and felt his throat dry. It was a clear lie, but that was not what disturbed him. He saw this look in his past life before, they eyes of a dead person. He gave it to her, her mask was almost perfect, but he was no fool in that matter, he had this mask too when he was younger.

He nodded at her before starting to walk towards the house.

Scene break

After a quite dinner, Taiga left and Shiroe started to was the dishes. Rin was looking at her cup of tea, Saber was just sitting at her spot eyes closed, Sakura packed her things and Naruto just observed Sakura. He knew something was wrong with her, no doubt. She had a sparkle of life while talking to Shiroe, but other that that zero, nothing that showed an emotion in her eye. He cannot help, but remember himself and Gaara, his old friend. He was like him a Jinchuuriki and hated in his early life, it was only thanks to Naruto he changed for the better. He knew he had to help her, he cannot leave her like that.

"I am leaving now, see you later Saber, Naruto, Rin, Shiroe-senpai" Sakura started to walk towards the doors. Naruto got up and left the towards the garden, he heard echo`s to bye`s from the three left in the room.

Later

Sakura was walking to her home in thought, maybe she should not visit her senpai so often anymore with his new guests, but at the same time he was the only thing in her life that made her feel….anything.

She gazed forwards and stopped walking when she saw Naruto leaning against a lamp post, waiting for something. He noticed her and waved at her to come over. She slowly walked towards him"Did I forget something, Naruto-san?" she asked politely. Naruto shook his head before signing.

"Can we talk?" he looked into her eye`s and she could help, but shiver at the the look in his eyes, it held so much…life."I promise that I will walk you back home after that" She nodded and started to follow Naruto, towards the park. After a while he spotted a bench and motioned to come sit down with him. She guessed it was something related to Rin that he wanted to talk about.

"When I was a child I loved to play in the park with other kids, we played football" Naruto started talking with a smile on his face"it was great, even thought I was not good at it, I had fun, it was probably one of the brightest memories of my childhood" Sakura put a fake smiled on her face"That`s great". Naruto continued"Yeah, in moment like that I thought the world was wonderfull, but those moment always stopped when their parents came over to pick their children up, leaving me behind"he signed"I was an orphan and had no one to look after me, except for my grandfather figure, but he was a very busy man". Sakura again faked her emotions, this time she looked apologetic"I am sorry to her that" Naruto just nodded."Thanks, but the important part comes here"he looked into her eyes"Those friends that I had never talked to me again" her eye`s widened"their parent told to stay away from that monster and not talk to him" Naruto stood up with his back to her"They hated me for something my parents did and did not want interact with me" she started to suspect things did not end there"I was a scapegoat for their hatered, even thought I had no control over the world around me, I was the they could always turn their misery" he looked now at Sakura`s eyes"there had been a few beating"Sakura knew something was up now"at the start of course I was crying, but later on learned that won`t solve things, so I stopped crying, I stopped to care and…stopped feeling" she suddently knew what this all was about, but listened anyways"and even thought I did not give them the satisfaction of crying the beatings did not stop until…I smiled". Naruto saw her confusion.

"You know what kind of smile I am talking about, Sakura" she knew now for sure, she stood up"I have to go now"

"Please listen to the end" even thought he asked, it was more like a command. She just stood there, starting to get nervous, which was not good. If he started to push her buttons more…

"I faked my smile and for a while they were confused, started to beat me harder, but I continued until they stopped. I knew if I faked I will not get hurt, at the time it was a blessing"he walked towards her"but it did not help me feel me again, everything was meaningless, they stopped the beating, but morally I was as low as low it can get. I wanted to hate them, but could not find any hatred, nor happiness…or anything at all… " he put his arm on her shoulder"I know the look of a dead person..Sakura" he gently said, looking at her reaction. She just stood there, looking down, it was not something she expected for sure. She relaxed her body, eyes turning cold violet"So, what?"she said surprising Naruto,

There was the look in her eyes that told that told him of her loneliness, god how he hated this look. He knows this all too well, he smiled, confusing her, took his hand from her shoulder before pointing his thumb at himself"I helped many people overcome their loneliness before Sakura and you are no exception, I will help you realize the world is colorfull and full on happiness!"

Sakura just stood there looking at Naruto, she could feel the strength in his words, but knew it was hopeless"You cannot help me, just leave me alone". She started to walk past Naruto, who did not stop her and had lost his smile on his face. There was no way he can help her, with her current situation and her grandfather, it was not possible.

"Don`t you want to be familiy with Rin again? "that made her stop"Belive me or not, I know how it is to be in a seemingly impossible situation and make it possible. I make sure that you and Rin can be family again, I know you both would want it " she looked down in sadness at the mention of her sister, but utterly blown out the water by the next sentence"and I can help you with what is happening in your body". Her eye`s wide, she looked back, where Naruto stood with a sure look on his face"I can promise you, that all is possible".

Help with the worms inside of her? How did he know? He must be a magi with some kind on sensing ability, she knew it would be foolish to trust him, at the same time something about being around Naruto made her feel safe, she cannot explain it, but she wanted to belive his words.

"To be free of the worms…" she thought to herself.

Hope, that was all she felt right now, just the thought of being free of her burden was making her emotional, which Naruto noticed. Her eye`s started lessen the coldness it held and she started shaking, Naruto smiled seeing it was not hopeless.

"URGH" Sakura gasped before falling down on her knees. Naruto immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" he had in idea what is happening. Sakura started vomiting and something moved inside her body, which you could see on the outside, it were no mere parasites Naruto concluded. "Quick tell me what they are!" he had to act fast. Sakura tried her best to answer"Crest worms…they feed on…my mana circuits…" she had to get a hold on herself, emotions just make the worms act more aggrivated.

Naruto quickly went into his mindscape, waking up Kurama.

" **What is it**?"clearly annoyed begin disturbed from his sleep.

"This is serious! This girl, Sakura has some kind of worms inside her body that feed on her mana! They seem to eat her mana circuits completely, we have to get rid of them, I need your help!"

Kurama hummed, his tails swaying behind him back and forth" **Can I do something about it, midget? You have no mana or mana circuits, we have chakra and chakra systems or in my case just chakra, things like that are out of my capabilities** " he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Naruto`s eyes widened"That`s it!"Kurama raised his giant eyebrow at that"she may not have chakra, but we can give her a chakra system, which we forcefully awaken and destroy her mana circuits!"

Kurama huffed" **Then you have no time to spare** " and kicked Naruto out.

Back from his quick conversation, he made a quick note to get Kurama back for kicking him out, he closed his eyes and activated his tailed beast mode.

Sakura was in pain, she knew it was because of the emotions Naruto made her feel, hope, trust, even happiness, but she started regretting that right away now that the worms started to feed on her mana circuits.

"I need…to block the emotions..."she said quietly to herself,closing her eyes trying to compose herself.

"No you will not" Naruto said in a strong voice and she felt warmness emerge her. The worms in her body calmed down, her mana circuits repairing itself. It was pure bliss for her, something she had not felt in a long, LONG time."What is this?"something from the outside calmed down the worms. A small drool escaped her as she looked up. Her eyes widened when she spotted Naruto in his Kyuubi form, who is now in a orange chakra armor. He smiled at her before getting on one knee coming face to face with her, she could not help, but blush, never having felt so safe before. The aura of Naruto just felt good to be around.

"I am getting rid of these worms now, ok?" he said softly"but only if you are willing to accept emotions in your life" she sniffed, as tears rolled down her cheeks before nodding repeatedly. She was certain now, he can save her, she just knows.

Naruto commanded her to lay down on the bench, so she did. She was nervous, not sure what he had in mind, but trusted him enough, she was ready to take a chance, Naruto hummed to himself, before putting his hand on her stomach. She got stiff, but stayed quite.

"The process will not hurt at the beginning, but the moment I start destroying the mana circuits the worms will go crazy, it will hurt a lot, I will warm you when, so prepare, ok?" he looked into her eyes waiting for her reaction. She stood still for a moment. She then asked"Will I not die, when I lose my circuits?"

He smiled at her, making her hearth skip a beat"No, I make sure you stay alive, I will replace them with something, I tell you later, but you have to trust me".

So naïve of her to trust someone, who she met only today, but…

"I trust you"she managed to smile somehow, a true smile at which Naruto found beautilfull.

"I will start now" and with that Sakura had now Kurama`s chakra around her. She felt warm and safe, she felt some strange power emerge right above her stomach"What is this?" she muttered to herself, but somehow Naruto heard her"It is your replacement for your circuits, once complete, it will work similar to them, but the worms will not be able to feed on it".

She felt the worms in her body stay in peace, happily feeding on the chakra Naruto has given to her. Five minutes later, where Naruto stood still, eyes closed he signed before stopping the process of making her chakra system. The chakra continues to cover her body.

"I have created your chakra system" she looked confused at him"it is kinda like mana, I explain later, but now it will get painfull, so prepare" she took a deep breath before nodding confidently. Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands in a seal. He concentrated before opening his eyes and with a strong push hit Sakura above her stomatch. She spit saliva out her mouth and started coughing, she felt sudden power in her new chakra system.

"It is not so bad" she thought before widening her eyes. She screamed and Naruto put his hand over her mouth. "This is something you have to endure, be strong!"it was going to hurt like hell, having had this conversation with Gaara, who had Shukaku drained from him.

Tear fell down her eyes from, when her mana circuits started collapsing, it was painfull, more painfull than her supposed _training_ where she has to lay in a pit full of these worms for hours, her screaming only got harder when she felt the worms go crazy in her body. She shot upwards and Naruto immediately hugged her and had her mouth covered.

"Stay strong, bite in my shoulder if you have to" Naruto said before vincing as Sakura bit in immediately, _hard_ ,but it was nothing compared to the pain Sakura was in, so he remained there, giving her words on encouragement. The next five minutes went by and Sakura felt really weak, her screaming stopped after the third minute, but the pain continued. Naruto felt her relax slowly, he knew that no one would usually survive the removal of his life energy, but since he had a backup made before the removal of first one, it could be done, additionally he had Kurama`s chakra heal her and fill her with energy. Sakura breathed in rapidly, the pain finally gone. Before Naruto could do anything she shot up and threw up on the floor, his eyes widened seeing the amount of worms on the floor, now dead, how did so many manage to fit in her body he did not know.

After another while Naruto gave her some water, which she emptied in one go. She again breathed in rapidly, before looking at Naruto`s shoulder, orange armor now gone. There was a bite mark on his clothing, but his skin was alright, now that she thought about it, the worms started to eat her inner organs at one time, but healed immediately"Must be the orange energy".

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked and saw her compose herself.

She inhaled deeply, concentrating, because of the orange energy she did not feel excausted anymore, she looked down and saw the worms, that she held for many years, dead. Tears escaped now that she was free from them, something that she wished and prayed for. She shot towards Naruto and hugged him, he just smiled and patted her back. "Thank you" she repeated and repeated and got always"It`s alright" back from him.


	2. Kimo-kun

**Ayyy, I am not dead! Well anyway, for those interested I fucked up really bad in my current life, so did not even think about making a new chapter...that was until i re-read the reviews of this story and I came realization how much this meant to me and how happy I was on the positive feedback, so I decided enough is enough time for a new chapter, you guys deserve that for spent your time reading the first one so yeah, here it is!**

Shiroe woke up early like always and headed to the bathroom. He was a morning person and could get up from his bed without any problems. In the shower he brushed his hair with his hand thinking "Was that all a dream?" Not like anyone could blame him, it is not everyday you find out you have to compete in a game of death and life. After a few minutes he headed towards the bedroom next to his and saw Saber sleeping peacefully. He gave a small smile before heading towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I have to make sure to give my best in this war" he said to himself before coming to the living room. He stopped before the door when he heard giggles and laughter.

"..and then I used my reverse sexy no jutsu! My teammate Sakura had a big nosebleed before shouting at my idiocy, how things like that doesn`t work on gods like Kaguya, right a second before Kaguya flow away with a nosebleed herself! The face she made after realizing it worked!" he could hear mimicking voices and laughter.

"Sakura..?" Shiroe opened the pushable door sideways and saw Sakura trying to hold her laughter, failing. It was bizzare to see Sakura laughting like that, he had seen her smile and giggle, but not laught.

"Ohayo, Shiroe" Naruto gave him a two finger salute with a grin. Sakura, who got herself together, smiled, stood up and bowed formaly "Good morning, Shiroe-senpai".

Shiroe did not know what is going on, why were they talking, why was Sakura so early, why was she so...different.

"Sakura, why are you so early?" Shiroe tried to get a hold on what is going on.

"You see after Sakura went home I noticed something strange and caught up to her to talk about it, out of the sudden it was 3AM and thought it would be better for her to stay here" Naruto said not convincingly at all, his hand rubbing the back of his head not helping. Sakura laughted a bit awkwardly too"I hope it was no problem, Shiroe-senpai".

Shiroe felt another headache incoming so he just signed and went to the kitchen"No problem, no problem" not noticing Naruto give Sakura a victory sign, again making her giggle.

"Why do they seem so close? What did they talk about?" Shiroe`s mind went into overload, he did not want anyone to be involved in this war.

"Ohayo" Rin walked in to the room with her pajamas, not caring about the world around her. She sat down and yawned, her hair was in the air and looked more like she got into an explosion then anything. She was ready to sleep in again, when she noticed Sakura smiling at her "Ohayo Rin-san"

Rin blinked with half lidded eyes before tilting her head. She yelped, stood up and pointed her finger at Sakura "What are you doing here?" Naruto just signed, this morning will be way too long for his liking.

A few minutes later

Saber was not sure what happened, but after she got in the dining room, she was met with silence. Naruto looked annoyed, Rin and Sakura are looking at their tea cups, while Shiroe prepared breakfast. Saber just decided to stay silent and sat down.

"If I understood right, Sakura, Shiroe and Rin have school to attend to, right?" Naruto asked and saw the three of them nod "Then I suggest to skip your school until this war is over" the three of them widened their eyes.

"War?" Sakura asked silently, making Naruto stop his thinking. His eyes widened when he felt sudden dread around him. Shiroe and Rin looked like demons possessed, when they realized what Naruto had just done. "Haha, now that I think about it school is not that bad at all" he yelped and dodged Shiroe`s swing with his frying pan, before he got hit in the head by Rin. Sakura looked oddly at the three and Saber just took a sip from her tea.

"What war?" Sakur asked again. She saw Rin sign before turning to her"How troublesome…"

After filling her in what is happening, Sakura was silent, thinking over things. Rin was lecturing Naruto to be more careful, thought Naruto was more interested how women always seem to have super strength when it came to hitting his head.

"Anyways" Saber interrupted Rin`s rant "Naruto is right, you three are not safe there" Sakura tiled her head "Am I in danger?" Saber blinked before blushing slightly"No, you are not. Sorry for scaring you." Sakura took in a deep breath.

"Wait" Naruto had a strange sparkle in his eye "I think Sakura should stay here with us" Sakura was sure her head will start to hurt if she continued to tilt it more often more.

"Why?" was her only response to his conclusion. She looked into his eyes and saw him give her a wreid look. She started thinking until her eyes widened in realization and blushed slightly.

"He is right" she whispered silently, suprising the others around her"it may not be safe for me anymore since I got to know about this war" she said that while looking down at her feet.

"Is that a problem, Shiroe-senpai?" she asked in a way Shiroe never seen her ask, caughting him off guard and making him nod without thinking. His eyes widened before he slapped his head.

Rin also felt a headache incoming and went to her room holding her head, Saber meanwhile was eating the fried eggs Shiroe prepared, appearently more interested the food infront of her. Naruto grinned giving a thumbs up to Sakura, who smiled. Shiroe just watched the two in silence, not sure what to think of this.

"Why are they so close?" Shiroe again asked himself before going back to eating breakfast.

Sakura looked at the door Rin got out"I will do my best to be close to you again, sister"

"Where did my eggs go?" Shiroe started searching the table not noticing Saber looking at the other direction, mouth full.

Scene break

Deciding on skipping school, the group decided to go out shopping…well Rin did. After some convincing Rin broke Shiroe`s spirit, while the others had nothing against going to the city.

Shiroe again watched as Sakura and Rin listened to Naruto. He was telling a story how he dealt with a demon called zero-tails and saved Spring country. He did not like Naruto, he did not know why, he just did. The way Sakura was looking at him made Shiroe clench his fist, but saw no ill from him so he just signed and walked further. Saber observed her master having an inner struggle, she was worrying about him, he did not seem himself, but at the same time she knew him for only one day, so made no comments.

"Alright, you two!" Rin pointed at Saber and Naruto "we have to find you both some proper clothing". Both blinked before looking down and back to Rin"What is wrong with my clothing?" they both said simultaneously.

A few minutes later we find Shiroe sign again. He was sitting in a clothing shop on a bench, observing Rin and Sakura, who made it their personal goal to get the servants the best outfits possible.

"Prepare youself ladies!" Naruto called out from the changing cabin before opening it "the world is ready for a new Uzumaki Naruto!" he had changed into a black leather jacket and black leather pants, underneath the jacket was a plain white shirt. He brought sunglasses over his eyes and made a pose, trying to impress the girls. Both girls blinked, before laughting or in Sakura`s case giggling. Naruto slurped down, obviously his choice of clothing was lacklustre, judging from their reactions. His head snapped to his left, when he spotted Saber come out of her cabin. He and Shiroe blushed deep red, she was wearing a white dress more meant for a prom then everyday life.

"I think this is not practical" Saber turned towards Rin and Sakura, but blushed under the gaze of both males. She was pushed back to the cabin by Rin "You are probably right, wait here!"

So they choose to buy Naruto blue jeans and a red jumpsuit with a hoodie. Saber wanted to buy herself a suit, but Rin and Sakura held their hands in a X over their heads when they heard the idea and bought her a blue skirt and a white collar jacket. They are still going throught shops and with "they" it mean Rin was dragging them throught every shop possible, annoying Shiroe to no end. Naruto was not actually happy that he was going throught the markets too, but made his best to make Rin and Sakura talk, after all, he promised to Sakura they will be sisters again. Saber was enjoying the peacefull moments, they were refreshing for her.

In a plushy shop we find them looking throught various animals, thought Shiroe did it half-hearthly. Naruto was looking throught all of them like a maniac"There is no way they don`t have one…"

Saber watched as Naruto threw one animal after another on the ground trying to find something. She tilted her head before one of the toys hit her head, catching it, she observed the plushy with care, a lion. "It`s cute" she thought clenching the toy to her side before going over to Naruto and stepping on his foot.

"ITAI! What are you doing?" Naruto asked annoyed that someone would step on his foot. He grumbled before continuing searching.

"You are making a big mess" she said pointing over the mountain of plushys with her finger. He looked around and saw basically every plushy in the shop got thrown on the ground. Naruto scratched his head and saw the manager heading towards him, angry scowl on his face. Then he noticed something behind the manager`s head and quickly went towards it.

"Young man, what do you think you ar-" the man remained silent when Naruto walked past him to a counter, where a fox plushy was staring innocently. Naruto took it into his hands and nodded. "I shall call you Kurama" inside his mind Kurama growled, making nastly comments about his age and maturity.

Saber smiled at the name "They must really be close" she thought. Naruto looked at her and saw her still hold the lion plushy "So, are you gonna buy that?" she looked at her hands, holding the lion plushy. She saw the look the lion gave her and felt the need to buy it.

"Are you two not heroic spirits? Why would you need such toys?" Shiroe meant no ill with the question, but was just curious why the two grownups would want to buy toys. Saber huffed and turned away from him, confusing him. Naruto shook his head before wraping on hand around him.

"Ahh, Shiroe, sweet little, innocent Shiroe" Shiroe now had a huge sweatdrop on his back "many of us need someone to hold someone tight at night, be it a girl or a stuffed animal, so maybe ask Rin to fill in the role.."he whispered silently to him. Shiroe got deep red before quickly grabbing a hamster plushie that he laid an eye on earlier.

After they bought their important equipment we find the group of five heading towards Shiroe`s home. Naruto smiled when he noticed Saber stroking the head of her toy lion, Shiroe had his hamster in his backpack and he had his fox on his head, not caring how it looked. He looked back and saw Rin and Sakura talking and laughting, they decided to not buy themselves an animal plushy.

"I am glad to see the two of them talk like that" he thought before noticing Saber stop and stare into a forest. He narrowed his eyes noticing something strange, now also standing on the spot.

Shiroe noticed both of them stare into the direction of the Ryuudou temple, where one of his classmates lived.

"Are you both alright?" Shiroe`s question brought the two girls out of their little conversation, who now also observed both servants. Naruto and Saber looked at each other before nodding.

"There is a barrier around this temple" that made the three humans eyes widen "against servants...".

Rin narrowed her eyes"So, that means a master is inside the temple" then she gasped before hitting her head with her hand"I forgot totally!"

The other four starred at Rin, who grumbled something to herself, about being clumsy and forgetfull.

Shiroe walked up to Rin before putting his hand on her shoulder"What did you forget?" Rin looked to the side before answering "There is a barrier at the school too".

Shiroe and Sakura gasped, the two sevants just listened very carefully. "I was investigating it the day Lancer attacked me, it was big enough to cover the whole school grounds..."

"But what is the barrier meant for?" Shiroe asked making Rin look at the ground, clenching her fist"if a master has not enough mana to sustain her servant then you have to find an alternative". Shiroe was getting anxious"What alternative?"

Rin`s eyes got sharp, indicitating it was serious"They suck out the mana out of humans to sustain themselves" Shiroe`s eyes got wide, remembering the gas leaks recently"So, whoever build the barrier..".

"Plans to suck out the life evergy out of every student in the school" Rin said faltly without missing a beat.

Shiroe`s anger piked, already deciding that he plans to save his fellow classmates. Saber, feeling Shiroe`s anger, prepared herself mentally, knowing a battle will take place soon.

Sakura stayed silent, having no servant or spells. Now that she has no mana circuits, she felt useless in combat. As much as she wanted to help her friends, it would be wise for her to stay somewhere safe.

She gasped when she a hand touched her shoulder, it was Rin, who smiled at her before taking her hand "Come on guys, let`s go and make a plan!"

"Wait, Rin!" Sakura pleaded, before yelping as Rin dragged her along, thought a smile was visible on her face. Naruto grinned before running after them "Hey! Wait for the hero, will you!"

Shiroe looked down, still angry, before noticing a hand held out. He looked up and saw it was Saber, who had a smile on her face.

Shiroe looked at her hand before smiling, looking at Saber "Thanks".

At Shiroe`s home.

"Alright, I have a plan!" an excited Naruto made his presssence known, eyes full of determination. Rin smiled, knowing his personality, he will jump right into battle, exactly what they needed.

"You three will go to the school and investigate the barrier" pointing at Sakura, Shiroe and Rin. The three in question nodded, before Shiroe spoke up"And what will you both do?"

Saber looked at Naruto, who has taken the leadership, she has no problems with him leading if they are a team. When he was serious, it was easy to follow him, it was the aura around him, the aura of a leader that made it easy.

"Why, we take a nap" he streched his hands out and yawned, before smiling.

Sakura, looked at the reactions of Rin and Shiroe, aswell as Saber before laughting. Rin`s eye twitched violently, her fist shaking, Shiroe looked like he was slapped, utterly in shock and Saber was in disbelief, she was sure that he meant it as joke at the start, but when she noticed that he was serious, she started to shake her head "The aura of a leader, wasted on an idiot" thought she did not voice her thoughts. The three noticed Sakura laughting, holding her stomach, ready to roll on the ground in amusment.

"What is so funny, the plan is clearly idiotic, to go in a barrier without a servant…"Rin`s eyes widened, starting to realize something.

Shiroe was starring at Sakura"She has changed so much in one day..."he looked at Naruto laughting with Sakura now "I don`t know if I like it" he talked to himself, forgetting the situation at the moment.

"Sorry, but Naruto told me once that everytime he has the lead, he makes the the most ridicilous plans, just to see the reactions of others" she said before wiping her eyes, gods, how she loved emotions.

"Yes, but they always work out" Naruto got their attention"if everyone knew what the most logical actions one could make, it would take one mathematician to predict the outcome of this war, so instead I choose.."

"...to make an illogical move, to confuse the enemy" Rin finished for him, looking at Naruto with new interest "how can we know it won`t backfire on us?" in principe, if they are indeed in danger Shiroe can call for Saber, thus they would have a backup plan, but it would waste the advantage of having 2 servants on one team.

Naruto smiled, looking at Saber, who was also interested in his answer.

"Maybe he is not an idiot afterall" she thought, looking into the ocean blue yes of Naruto.

"If they notice our presence, which they will for sure, once we are inside they would immediately retreat and probably choose to set it up elsewhere, which is why you will go alone. The moment they do attack you Saber can come to your help immediately with me following up from their backline. " he smiled, having his arms crossed over his chest "I would notice if Saber would be called and it takes me…45 seconds to get to the school and ambush them"

Saber smiled, eyes closed, taking back what she thought about him"definetly not an idiot".

"What about the barrier around the temple" Rin crossed her hands under her chest, waiting for an answer from Naruto.

"It is not like they are doing anything bad at the moment" he stated, shrugging "if they build a defensive fort, it would mean that they wait patiently for others to attack them, so we can leave them last".

Rin clenched her fist "Why, if we know where they are then would it not be better to eliminate them sooner than later? They could power up in the meanwhile, making it harder for us..."

"While it is true, that they could be harder to take down in the end, it is because they are so easy to find that makes them an easy choice to leave last" Naruto stated "if you act like a mindless warrior then of course you attack them straight ahead, warrior sees enemy, warrior attacks".

Saber`s eyes widened in realization "You want to use them to locate the other servants" other`s eyes also widened, Naruto smirked "Exactly, at the moment we only know Lancer and Berserker, we have no idea what the other servants are like, so it would be easier for us to let them clash against each other and observe at the moment, making out choise once we have gathered info".

Naruto drowned his cup of tea in one glup, before signing "...besides we have a school to save, don`t you guys agree?" everyone had a determined expression, except Sakura, who looked down, but at least everyone nodded.

Naruto nodded back "We take action tommorow, so till then, let`s enjoy ourselves".

After the group decided on their actions, Naruto went to the bathroom, Shiroe and Saber went to the dojo to improve Shiroe`s sword skills, Rin went to her room to read, leaving Sakura by herself. She signed before going to the garden, sitting down on the wooden flloor, her bare feet loosly swinging back and forth, enjoying the sight infront of her.

"This garden is beautifull, I give Shiroe that" she looked back and saw Naruto entering throught the pushable door, closing it behind him before sitting down next to her, fox plushy on his head.

She smiled at the toy on his head before turning back to the garden. Comfortable silence between the two continued for a few minutes before Naruto broke it.

"How do you feel?" he asked Sakura, who did not lose her smile. She hummed for a few seconds before answering, smile transforming into a grin "You told me that you experienced the same as I, didn`t you? How did you feel after changing?"

Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the sensation, when he was freed of the coldness, the Konoha twelve smiling at him and reaching their hands at him.

"Fucking great" he laughted answering, facing Sakura with a great smile, who laughted along with him.

She continued to swing her feet back and forth, looking down "Yeah, same for me..."

Naruto watched her swing her feet smiling, but knew something was not right "Come on, tell me"

Sakura widened her violet eyes, looking "Huh".

"You cannot hide it from me, something is bothering you, So spill it"

She again looked down, losing her smile a bit, for a few seconds she said nothing.

"It is just...I am weak"

Naruto tilted his head to the side "Even if you would be weak, which you are not, in this era fights are not common, at least not the type of fights you lose your life for, you don`t have to worry too much about it".

She shook her head "Yet, I am no help, if a fight would break out, I would only be in the way for you guys"

Naruto`s eyes softened , understanding her, he knew the feeling all too well, it was this feeling that made him who he is, never wanting to be weak to protect his percious people, to be able to stand and fight for his beliefs.

Sakura did not even feel Naruto stand up and jump into the grass. She felt a soft sensation on her head. She looked up and saw Naruto infront of her, a big smile on his face, she reached up to her head and took the fox plushy form her head, looking at it.

"Physical strength only gets you so far, what matters is how strong your hearth is, how determined you are! If you have no will to fight for your beliefs, then you are weak, but if you have the courage to face the challange and to protect your precious people, then you already are strong!"

Sakura looked into Naruto`s blue eyes, making her relax and feel safe, his face now on the same level as hers.

"You are strong, Sakura, I can see it in you, a determined girl ready to prove that she is ready to take on whatever the world is throwing at her!"

She looked at the fox plushy again, as if asking him for his opinion. It must had answered, since Sakura smiled again. She giggled, before putting it back on her head.

"You are right, I have changed, thanks to you".

"I just pushed you in the right direction, in your hearth you were always like this" he said softly before walking towards one of the trees in the backyard. Sakura watched as Naruto took 5 leafs and got back to her.

"Remember, just there are no more mana circuits in you body doesn`t mean you can not have a way to fight" he handed one leaf to Sakura, who looked at it from all sides confused as if looking for something.

She raised one eyebrow before asking "…do I try and make them laught to death by using leafs as my weapons?" Naruto grinned before putting the leaf on his forehead and closing his eyes. Sakura watched as the leaf started to levitate above his head and circulate.

"You may not have mana, but you do have chakra now, so better train to use it, I do not know if in the short amout of time you will be able to learn something usefull in combat, but we can at least try".

Sakura looked at the leaf in her hands, thinking. She got a determined look on her face before nodding and putting the leaf on her forehead. Naruto watched as she concentrated. She gritted her teeth and it looked like something was about to happen.

 _Growl._

Naruto blinked and looked at the fox now besides Sakura then back at Sakura, who stopped concentrating and looked to the side, blush visible. He grinned, making Sakura avoid his gaze even more.

"We train after we eat!"

The next day Rin, Sakura and Shiroe are on the way to school. Sakura and Shiroe looked a bit excausted, but other then that all three of them were ready for anything.

"Sakura, Shiroe" Rin got their attention when they were a few steps away from the school enterance "if they make a move it will be after the classes end, so until then just look out for anything suspicious. We should too avoid talking to each other unless it is necessary. We meet at the roof at 2PM, ok?" both on them nodded before continuing their path.

Once they entered the barrier Shiroe felt a sudden rush of pain, gasping for air.

"What was that?" he asked silently to himself before shaking the feeling off. The girls just gave him a glance before each got going their own direction. Rin narrowed her eyes, looking left and right, searching for anyone, who observed the trio, but there are way too many students now to point anyone out. She continued her pace, trying her best to observe anything unusual. For some reason she had a bad feeling in her gut, but tried to put that aside. For now, she had to act like a normal highschool girl.

"I hope the two of them will be alright".

After an uneventfull 7 hours we find the trio onto of the school building, Rin had her arms folded, starring at the student exiting the school grounds.

"Well?" she asked, turning towards the two.

Sakura and Shiroe locked eyes, before Shiroe turned towards her shaking his head "Nothing at all, I didn`t see anything suspicios and could not feel anything disturbing inside the school either, only when I walked into the school grounds"

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked at the entrance of the school "I too only felt the disturbance there…" she tried to think of the next action of hers.

"This barrier is not like anything I have ever seen, most mage families use magic seals or items to stabilze them from the inside…"

Sakura cut her off "But most of those barriers are used defensively, as in blocking something that is coming their way, this barrier allows us to come in, so maybe the seals are somewhere outside the barrier?"

Shiroe`s eyes widened "That must be it! We were looking at the wrong place all the time!" he looked at Sakura "You are a genius, Sakura!" girl in question just blushed slightly.

"While that may be the case" Rin stopped the quick celebration of his "usually to suck out the lifeforce of humans or animals there has to be matrix of sorts to hold in the power before adding it your own, the matrix has to be in the school"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" a loud scream could be heard from below them. The trio did not think twice as all of them ran downstairs, where they heard the scream come from.

"PLEASE, HAVE MER-" a devouering voice could be heard along with many other screams, mostly crying girls.

Shiroe panted as he opened one classroom after another, adrenaline was rushing through him like water, but the determined eyes never left him.

"The sound is coming from everywhere!" Rin exclaimed as they observed another empty classroom before rushing to the next one.

"NO, PLEASE I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING" another loud scream followed before it went quite again.

" _Dammit, dammit, dammit_ " Shiroes mind whent like a mantra, cursing every time they opened an empty classroom door. He shuddered when he heard a creepy laught followed by many other screams.

Sakura felt her willpower vanish with each scream, the cries of pain and agony overwhelming her each second, small tears formed around her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, knowing that soon they will have to meet their enemy, she will not give him or her the pleasure of seeing her cry!

But the three of them could not find anything, the school was big, they could not locate the room by sound because it was coming from every corner. Ten minutes have they searched, but luck seemed to not be their friend.

15 minutes

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE!"

20 minutes

"MY FATHER WILL PAY YOU ANYTH="

25 minutes

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Shiroe scream as he punched the last door of the school open, again an empty room almost mockingly stood there.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK" he punched the wall repeadetly in frustration, his determination fading every second, screams continuing to come from every corner. Sakura did not try to hide her tears anymore, the wails are too much for her, again she felt weak.

Rin did not seem to be put off as she caught her breath, her mind going into overwork as she analysed the situation at hand, but at the same time, more and more fear creeps up on her with each scream.

Suddenly the screaming stopped, all three of them almost signed in relief, before Shiroe widened his eyes, he was almost scared to ask the next question.

"Rin…"he started, gaining her attention "are they all dead?" He saw her stiffen, making him fear the worst, no, making him feel like total shit.

"Maybe, but I was thinking…is this all real?" she started softly, not like her usual self.

Sakura quickly got infront of her, her schoolbag dropped to the side a long time ago.

"I mean we saw most of the students leave the school grounds when we were at the top, right?" both of them nodded at her question "are there really that many students left for the.. _thing_ …to kill every second for half an hour?" Sakuras eyes widened in realization.

"Are you saying that-"

"We are in an illusion" Rin finished her sentence as the world around them became dark, as if they stood in dark matter, but could see each other clearly.

"AAaaaAAHHHHH, HAHAHA, how marvellous young lady! To see throught my illusion, you have my admiration" all three of them turned fearfully back to see a short, old man with eyes looking in each direction like a fish, laughting at them.

"Who are you!" Shiroe got infront of both girls, trying his best not to look intimidated, probably failing as the man did not stop his laught.

"I, Gilles de Rais, came to this war for a second time to fullfill my promise, to bring the god a gift of true agony, pain and despair, true terror, THE GREATEST CooOOOOOL" his voice booming the three of them had to cover their ears.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the opponent "The greatest cool?...DON`T MAKE ME LAUGHT" she shouted confidently at the servant, making him take a step back.

"Rin.." Sakura called softly, but was ignored.

"All you did was make an Illusion of the school and fake screams to make 3 teenagers scared, is this your true agony and terror?" she grew more confident as she saw the servant take a few steps back.

"We saw all the students leave the school grounds, not are only your illusions fake, your proclamation of pain is the same, fake and lame!" she exclaimed with her finger pointed at him.

"Rin! Don`t anger him, he is a servant, don`t forget that" Shiroe tried his best to get his friend to calm down.

"AAAaaaAAAHHH, HAHAHA" the servant erupted in laughter again , making Rin even more angry as she already was "my illusions..fake and lame?" he grinned at the mage, the book in his hands opening slightly, he silently muttered a few words.

"If you think that my goal was to scare you three…." The darkness around them started to vanish as a foul stench caught their noses, making them cought "you three haven`t experience my great COOOOOOOOOOOL" the rest of the darkness vanished, but what awaited them made them wish it stayed.

Sakura dropped to her knees, wishing this was all a bad dream, she felt wetness below her and saw a pool of red, making her vomit on the spot.

"What in the world…" Rin`s eyes were wide in shock, not believing her eyes, she too had an urge to vomit, but composed herself, thought, her words backfired at her.

Shiroe said nothing, but tears started to form as he looked at the hallway they were in. Bodies upon bodies torn apart, heads dislocated from their necks laid on spikes, many were hanged, many were flayed, many were burned…

" _What kind of hero am I trying to be_?" he asked silently to himself as he spotted many of his classmates, dead.

"My illusions were merely there to stop you from interfering my creation for GOD" Caster exclaimed arms wide in a victory sign.

"WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL ALL OF THEM" Shiroe screamed, tears visible.

Caster just smiled "To grant them all…" he made a dramatic pause, leaning towards the three of them "true…" serval giant tentacles emerged behind the servant "SALVATION".

Shiroe screamed as he held his command seals up and Saber appearted in a blinding light, she shot towards and destroyed one tentacle after another. Caster seemed put off as he said nothing for a moment, all of them watching Sabre cut the tentacles in ease and grace.

"Jeanne…" Saber slayed the last tentacle as she turned her head towards Caster, making her eyes widen "You again…" was all she said.

Caster had his head down as he started shaking more and more.

"The light we shared…" he started.

"The what?" Saber got into a stance, her invisible sword infront of her.

"The light we shared, it was a lie…" he spoke softly, turning his head up "both times, I was there to await you in the afterlife, turned towards the light that we shared in Rouen (city in france), but both times you did not come, YOU DID NOT CO-"

"Uncle Bluebeard!" soft footsteps approached quickly from behind the servant making them all turn towards the source. They were surprised to see a small girl, probably 10 or 12 years old come to Caster with a spin and great smile. The girl had orange hair coming down to her shoulders and ocean blue eyes, a simple standart schoolgirl uniform, overall cute if not…

"Misaki, what have I told you about…" Caster tried to start scolding her.

"Uncle, Uncle, Uncle, look, look, look!" she held her arms out in hands…

"I found a liver, please, can I keep it? Pretty please?" she asked her eyes big and watery.

"Ok, bu-" "Yay, I have a new friend, I will call you Kimo" she started to speak with the liver as if it was the most normal thing in the world "I later introduce you to Kenko and Haizo, you will dress and have a great time together!"

All of the people present watched Misaki hug the liver to her face, promising it fun and all sort of parties for it to enjoy.

Rin clenched her teeth, her eyes not believing the red haired infront of her, hugging an organ like a bunny, spinning around in a background of dead students like it was the greatest day in her life.

"Caster, how dare you turn an innocent girl into... _this_ " Saber held her sword out to the girl dancing.

"Jeanne, you got it all wrong, my dear" Caster started with his arms out to either side of him "When she summoned me she already had… _two pets_ " he grinned before a flash of yellow hit him in the face and into the wall, breaking it in the process.

"Archer!" Sakura called out in relief as Naruto came into the view, he had his red hoodie over his hair, shadowing his eyes, leg held out from the kick he delivered the servant.

"Sakura, Rin, Shiroe" he called out each name emotionless, dropping his leg. His calculating eyes scanning around, narrowing at the amount of bodies he saw around. "Why didn`t you call for us sooner?" he asked the trio, making them look towards the ground, not finding any words. He looked at Saber nodding, receiving a nod back he looked at the small girl, who, first, had a liver in her hands, second, looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Onii-chan, you so COOL" she exclaimed, before turning towards Caster "isn`t that right, uncle?" she waited for an answer, before pouting as she got none. She turned towards Naruto "Will you be my new uncle, Onii-chan?"

"NO" Caster replied, coughing and rubbing his belly, where Naruto kicked him "I am your uncle, not him".

The girl nodded her head in acceptance, before hopping her towards him "Ne, uncle, are you gona kill em, huh, huh?" she asked excitedly, jumping up and down, waiting for her uncle`s answer.

"Yes, bu-" "Yay, I will make even more friends now!" she smiled brilliantly at her uncle, spinning around with Kimo in the air.

"But not now" Caster finished standing up and dusted off his robes.

"EEH, why not?" the girl in question tilted her head to the side, confused. Caster in question smiled at the girl, putting his hand on her head "Death is certain, time is not, now come!" the girl squeaked as the two of them vanished in a black hole that appeared below them and closed after them.

"Dammit!" Shiroe exclaimed as the two of them disappeared "dammit, dammit, dammit" he dropped to his knees and hit the floor with his fist. The two girls didn`t look better, obviously shaken by the scene around them, many of their friends, in a pool of dead, surrounding them.

"Saber" Naruto called out, his voice cold "get them home, I be there a bit later". The servant in question just nodded and led the three of this nightmare.

Naruto just stood there in the middle of the hallway, he took in every detail, each cut, each lock of hair, every eyelid, everything, before bowing his head and disappearing without a trace.

 _Shiroe`s home_

When Naruto got back no word was said, all of them sat in the dining room, each of them in their own thoughts. He saw the three teenagers have their heads down, Saber looked worriedly at them, but said no word. He signed before standing up and going over to the stove.

"I am making dinner" was all he said.

"Dinner…" Rin started, her hand clenching into a fist"DINNER?!"

"Yes, dinner"

"Are you fucking nuts? Over 300 students died and all you can think about is dinner? Many of my friends are dead, just because of this fucking fish guy together with the little psycho girl decided it was some sort of gift for god! And you have the nerve to go and make dinner?" Sakura and Shiroe winced, both having lost lots of friends too.

Naruto said nothing, stopping his hands from crossing over his chest, he knows that the girl will let the anger out on him, he will not defend himself from her words, so he just stood there and let her.

"I thought you were a hero, who protects people from misery, _the saviour of earth_ " Naruto winced "yet you basically doomed the lives of 300, WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU!" both Naruto and Shiroe felt a pang in their chests. Rin did not hide her tears, her own words dying in her throat, but managed to squeeze out her last sentence "you don`t deserve to be called a hero". With that Rin went to her room.

Naruto inhaled and looked over to Sakura and Shiroe "If anyone of you want to say something, do it now" the two of them looked down, one angry, one sad.

"I agree with Rin" Shiroe finally voiced his thought as he looked into Naruto`s eyes "they did not have to die".

"But they did" Naruto said unflinching making Shiroe even more angry. "Yes, they did die, and now they will not see the light again, their families will be devastated, it is all our fault".

Naruto got curious "You don`t blame me? It was my plan for you three investigate the school alone" Shiroe clenched his fist, but never took his eyes from Naruto "You are at fault, so am I, I should had called upon Saber once we heard the first scream, but I hesitates, thinking that these command seals are too valuable to use right away" now his eyes turned towards the floor "I am at fault just as much as you are"

To tell you the truth, at first Naruto thought Shiroe was a pansy, like many others in this era, but right now, his respect went way up just by these words "Spoken like a true man, but Shiroe, you are not at blame, you thought you were doing the right thing, not like you knew the situation will go pit of hand so quick, I took command, so it is my duty to bear this burden, go sleep, you probably don`t want dinner" Shiroe looked like he wanted to say something, but held his mouth and nodded, before also going off.

Naruto looked at Sakura, waiting for her to say what she has on her mind. She bit her lip, not meeting his gaze. Saber looked at her and was about to comfort her, but Naruto made a gesture for not to, she wanted to argue, but said nothing when Sakura stood up.

"Do...? How…?" she tried to find a way to say what was on her thought, before inhaling deeply and closing her eyes.

"In wars things like this usually happen, right?" she asked and got a nod from both Naruto and Saber, faces sour and serious.

"We have to make sure this doesn`t happen again…"she said quietly, but with determination behind these words.

"It won`t" Naruto replied before going over to Sakura "I promise and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises" he ruffed her fair, making her blush and close her eyes, before tryong to get his hand off her head "Stop!"

After a few minutes Sakura also left, leaving only Saber and Naruto in the room. Saber noticed how Naruto`s shoulders visibly shrank and he lowered his head once Sakura was out of sight.

"Ehh…" Naruto muttered under his breath tiredly before slurping down, sitting on the table. For a few minutes nothing was said, just Naruto looking down in thought.

"I fucked up" he finally said, making Saber`s eyes quide to him "I was too overconfident and thought that nothing would surprise me, then this happened"

Saber nodded, knowing full well that overconfidence is the downfall of many. Again silence filled the room, but Naruto seemed annoyed.

"Alright, why do you always stay quite?" Naruto asked Saber, surprising her a bit. "Is there anything to be said?" "Yes there is, but instead of choosing to voice it you keep being silent and let me make all the decisions"

Saber narrowed her eyes "Are you implying that I should had said something and avoided what happened?"

"I am the only one to blame and I intend not to share my burden" he said it swiftly and quickly "but why is it you just chose to say nothing and just do as I say, you are a king" her eyes widened at that.

"How do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Aura" was the answer she received.

Saber looked down, it was true that instead of voicing her thought she stayed at the side and just obeyed.

"Yes, I was a king of a great kingdom once" she admitted before taking a deep breath "but I should had not been" this made Naruto`s eyes widen.

"I led my kingdom into more and more war until there was only me and just me, no one trusted me, no one should had trusted me I was a failure as a king and I should had never been a king in the first place" she looked down, remembering her failure.

"You were probably a much better leader than I was" she looked confused when Naruto let out a small laugh. "Is there something funny?"

"I was never the leader of anything" he said it quickly, voice grim, Saber`s eyes widened "actually, technically I died being as the lowest field position there was, a genin".

"What, but-"

"I was the one, who along with his best friend and sensei fought a god like being and won, saving the world, but does that make me a leader?" he shook his head as he summoned a bottle of sake from his seal and poured himself a drink "I never told people what their action on the field should be, I was just a frontliner, an one man army"

"Being in a low position doesn`t mean you can`t be a leader, you have the aura, people probably followed you anyway" she too poured a bit of alcohol, before clinging her sake cup with Naruto, who smiled at that thought "Yes, they did, but that didn`t mean I had any say in what they did, they did that on their own, thinking that was the right thing to do" both emptied their cups in one go before pouring another one.

"Which was probably usually right?"

"Heh, maybe"

She smiled at the man infront of her, he was so different when the day began, goofy and careless, now he was a battlehard warrior, who experienced many things in his life.

AS she saw him empty his second glass she was about to do the same and halfway throught he said something she did not expect.

"You should be the leader" she got so surprised she spat out the alcohol out…in his face.

"FUCK, my eyes!"

"Sorry, I get a towel fast!"

A moment later we see a sheepish Saber sitting across an annoyed Naruto, who signed before repeating.

"You should be the leader"

Saber looked at her lap, wondering what she should say.

"I am in no position to lead…"

"Why not?" he asked, not convinced.

"I am an servant, the master is usually the one who leads, or in our case a servant, who has his own command seals" Naruto`s eyes widened in realization, before laughing.

She wanted to pout, she really did, but just took another shot before asking "What now?"

"You said it yourself, being in a low position doesn`t mean you can`t be a leader" she stopped her thinking and let that sink in "Yes, but…"

"Look" Naruto stood up "I will not lie, I fucked up and 300 _children_ lost their lives, I will not allow that to happen again".

Saber narrowed her eyes "So, you just shove the responsibility in my lap?" that stopped him for a moment before he replied "I am not saying that I will stay silent, you will hear my opinion, but yes the final decision will fall upon you…if you don`t think of doing anything stupid of course".

"And what will you do?"

"Be a frontliner, like I always have been".

An hour later we find two servants wasted, laughing at simple misuse of words, drinking another shot after another.

"HAHA, and then I farted into the dog-kids face, making him useless for like 20 seconds!"

Saber tried, she really tried not to laugh out loud, but she failed miserably and the laught was so loud the whole street probably heard them, without exception. And she laughted, her voice booming, a bit ridiculously loud for a woman, but with presence.

"Will you be fucking silent!" Shiroe came into the room annoyed, grumpy faced "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The two servants looked at each other before laughing at Shiroe`s expense. "Stay silent or you wake the girls up…" that made them stop, but Saber had to cover her mouth from giggling.

Shiroe looked next to the table and saw 20 bottles of sake on the ground, his eyebrow twitched before he stomped back to his room, not saying anything.

Naruto smiled tiredly, though not sure if he wanted to sleep too.

"Hey Saber, what do you-" he stopped when he saw Saber already asleep, head on the table. A smile graces his lips as he took her in his arms and went to her room. He laid her down in her bed and covered her form with a blanket. He tried his best not to laugh when she murmed in her sleep "Chickensandwitch" and got out of her room.

He looked at the moon outside and decided that he wanted to go out for a walk for a few minutes before going to sleep.

He left the house and went down where he knew the park is, the place he helped Sakura, alcohol still working in him. Most of the time alcohol did not work of him because Kurama gets rid of the effect of them momentary, but when he asks the fox not to do it, he just agrees and Naruto can get drunk all he wants. While not a big fan of it, he enjoys it sometime, ey a hero can relax how he likes.

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed something strange, something…orange.

"Orange…" he walked towards the color like a moth to flame, not caring what the orange thing was.

"Kimo be nice to Haizo! No, I am not ignoring you Kenko, please don`t get mad!" he looked throught the brushes and saw…a girl playing around and talking with organs that were inside a see through box filled with green liquid.

"That`s the girl from before" he concluded his mind starting to work properly.

"Onii-chan!" Misaki waved her hand at him "please come play with us a game!"

" **There is no way he is that stupid, even with alcohol, to play together with a little girl, who`s best friends are human organs…"** Kurama thought as he had his eyes on the situation, keeping an eye out for his drunk friend **.**

"Uhh, sure!"

Kurama snorted, shaking his head **"Good to have you back kit".**

Rin could not sleep, the event of this day playing over and over in her mind, the screams of agony and terror, who turned out to be real never leaving her alone.

"Maybe I was too hard on him" she thought about what she said to Naruto, while he held responsibility it was not like he wanted all the students to die.

"Maybe I should apologize" she said silently before looking out of her window, thinking.

"Aaargh!" she exclaimed before jumping out of her bed "Not like I will get any sleep now anyway"

Dressing up she silently went out of the house. She knew it could get dangerous, but she really just wanted to go out for a walk at the moment. She inhaled full of the fresh air and let out a happy hum. Finally some peace from the bloodshed she experienced today. Her thought`s now drifting towards her sister.

She smiled at how close they have gotten, while she was basically disobeying her late father`s choice to send her sister to the Matou`s, because mage families operated around one child, she missed her sister. When Naruto came into her life, her barriers dropped and she allowed herself to do what she liked, like spending time with her sister.

"Maybe I should thank him for that" finding herself at the swing she and her sister used to play when they were children, it was ironically the only thing left from the old playground after the great disaster, but she would not complain.

"Onii-chan! Stop!"

"Huh, who is still playing at time of the day?" Rin asked herself before going through a few bushes to see…

"Here come the airplane, let`s go Kimo-kun!"

Naruto, pretending a liver was an airplane, was coming down with an air attack on a little girl, who was a master of a servant that massacred 300 students of her school, today, and looking like he was having the time of his life.

"AAHHH, Kenko-chan protect me!"

"AAARg, you can`t hide from the almighty KIMO"

"What the actual fuck is going on?"

Naruto stopped in shock his attack, ignoring the laughing fox in his head.

"Rin! What a surprise! Ehh…" he looked at his right hand where he held the liver before quickly hiding it behind his back "I can explain".


End file.
